Intentando sobrevivir
by carlotaaa
Summary: Emmett y Rosalie estan solos en este mundo. No se conocen pero un ultimo esfuerzo por sobrevivir donde ya no hay nada, los unira. Se conoceran y viviran una noche inolvidable pero nada, ni nadie puede evitar el destino que les espera. One-shoot


Está todo oscuro. Rosalie intenta buscar la linterna, su respiración es agitada. Tiene miedo. Miedo de que cuando encienda la linterna, delante de ella haya uno de esos bichos que se la quiera comer. Pero confía en su refugio, sigue buscando la dichosa linterna, que puede estar el alguno de los bolsillos de su mochila, donde lleva la comida y sus pertenencias. Mientras busca la linterna con una mano, con la otra sujeta la pistola de rayos que le robó a uno de los monstruos cuando se lo encontró delirando en el suelo, pensó que le permitiría matarlos más fácilmente aunque nunca la ha usado. Por fin la encuentra, la enciende y alumbra la estancia. Es un sitio pequeño, una habitación de hotel, esta todo roto y tirado por los suelos, los cajones abiertos, papeles por el suelo dejando casi invisible el suelo enmoquetado de color rojo. Intenta poner orden aunque sea solo en la cama, que le permitirá pasar una buena noche. Se dirige al baño, se planta delante del espejo, en el ve a una mujer que no reconoce. Su pelo rubio está recogido en una coleta desaliñada con unos mechones sueltos por la cara a causa de correr para que no la maten. Tiene unas ojeras casi tan grandes como sus ojos azules apagados, su cara no tiene vida, esta...como muerta. Sus ropas son más bien harapos, esta desteñida y envejecida, la encontró en una tienda de segunda mano y desde entonces no se las ha quitado.

Decide darse una ducha de agua caliente. Se desnuda lentamente desechando la ropa y pensando que ya encontrara algo en la lavandería del hotel. El agua cae por su pelo y su espalda, relajando sus músculos y provocándole algunos gemidos. Es la primera ducha que se da desde que todo esto empezó. La invasión se inició hace apenas dos meses, en los cuales toda la población ha sido aniquilada. Todo comenzó cuando la primera nave cubrió los cielos, de ella salieron unos rayos intermitentes de luz azul, de esta manera trasportaron a los alienígenas hasta nuestra tierra. Se hacen llamar Saltah'na, proceden del cuadrante Gamma, tienen una apariencia casi humana, sus rasgos alienígenas podrían pasar desapercibidos excepto por un destalle: sus ojos son de un color rojo intenso. Tomaron las calles, las televisiones y el poder del país. Mataban a todas las personas que se les ponían por delante, para después comérselas y captar toda la energía del cerebro, la humanidad ha sido aniquilada y la única superviviente por el momento es Rosalie.

Rosalie se lio una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, cogió la pistola y bajó hacia la lavandería. Escudriño cada rincón de aquel abandonado hotel. Poniendo a su pistola primero y su cuerpo después, solo para protegerse. Un silencio sepulcral invadía la lavandería que se encontraba en la planta más baja. Los sacos de ropa estaban apilados unos sobre otros, la mayoría eran de sabanas, los otros…posiblemente ropa que algún cliente puso a lavar el día de la invasión. Encontró un tejano visiblemente desgastado, un par de botas marrones forradas con lana por dentro, suficientemente anchas para meterse el pantalón por dentro, y un par también de camisetas de tirantes, una verde y otra blanca, se puso ambas. Se tropezó con un jersey de lana gris demasiado ancho para ser de una mujer. Se lo quedo también. Subió las escaleras hacia la cocina, intentó buscar algo para comer. El sonido de unas cacerolas que se caían la espantó, se refugió en un rincón entre la pared y un electrodoméstico. Su respiración se volvió agitada, se tapo la boca con la mano para evitar que la escucharan, en la otra llevaba la pistola preparada para ser disparada. Sacó la cabeza para ver algo, pero en cambio escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, el miedo se apoderó de ella dejándola paralizada. El sonido cesó, Rosalie localizó otro sitio donde poder esconderse y tener una mejor panorámica de lo que sucede detrás suyo, pero el problema llega cuando ella no sabe donde se encuentra el extraterrestre que está en la cocina. Puede estar tanto a dos metros como a diez, sin embargo la podrá ver a cualquier distancia si no hace un movimiento rápido y suave. Calcula las posibilidades de salir viva si se mueve, son escasas. En cambio si se queda donde está y no hace ruido, quizá el extraterrestre desista en su búsqueda y vuelva a la nave nodriza en busca de algún cerebro del cual alimentarse.

Decide moverse, aunque con miedo se mentaliza de que podrá matarlo con su pistola de rayos. Saca la cabeza, no le ve. Ahora es el momento, pero se lo piensa dos veces. ¿Y si no fuera un extraterrestre? ¿Y si fuera un humano, como ella? Pero Rosalie piensa que eso es imposible, ha buscado en cada rincón de esta maldita ciudad pero no queda nadie. El hecho de estar sola, sin nadie con quien relacionarse, la vuelve loca. Ha empezado a hablar sola pero ni eso la consuela, se imagina que si aquel 2 de abril no hubiera habido invasión por parte de los extraterrestres, ahora mismo estaría disfrutando del verano con su familia y amigos, de la playa a la piscina y de la piscina al sofá, vagueando todo el día pero tuvo que ponerse las pilas para salir corriendo de la habitación de la residencia para que no se la comieran. Ese día vio morir a su mejor amiga y novio. Quiso detenerse pero sabía que si lo hacia la matarían y debía mantenerse viva, lo haría por su gente. No les quería defraudar por que seguía con la esperanza de que algún día muy lejano volviera a reencontrarse con ellos aunque no con vida.

Se vuelve a centrar en la cocina. No se mueve nadie. Ni ella ni lo que quiera que sea lo que está al otro lado de la cocina. Intenta encontrar la puerta con la mirada, no la ve desde su posición. Gira todo su cuerpo, da la espalda a la cocina. Absorta en su tarea de huir, escucha una voz que le dice por detrás:

-Quieta, no te muevas!

Rosalie alza las manos en señal de rendimiento. Suelta la pistola. Puede confiar en la persona que está delante de él, al fin y al cabo es un humano como ella. No hace falta que le mire los ojos, con oírle hablar ya le vale. Los Saltah'na no pueden hablar y eso les incapacita a la hora de detener a alguien.

Rosalie se levanta poco a poco y mira fijamente al humano que está de pie enfrente suyo. Se le salta una lagrima de alegría que le cae por la mejilla. Sonríe. Le entran ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza pero se resiste, a pesar de todo no lo conoce de nada.

-No puede ser! - dice ella con efusiva alegría.- Eres humano!

Sonríe enseñando todos los dientes. Está contenta de ver a alguien...normal. Él, sin embargo, mantiene su semblante frio, serio. Hay algo que le preocupa.

-¿Hay alguien más, aquí contigo?

-No, estoy sola- dice Rosalie sin perder la sonrisa.

-Bien, mejor- al decir esto, el hombre desconocido relajó el semblante, aunque aún seguía estando tenso.- ¿Algún peligro de que haya monstruos?

-He escogido el hotel más lejano del centro pero aun existe alguna pequeña posibilidad de que venga alguno.

No contestó, pareció sopesar las posibilidades. Entre huir o quedarse. Pareció escoger la más sencilla, quedarse es la mejor opción. Ahora sí, se relajó del todo.

-Rosalie- le tendió la mano con amabilidad.

-Emmett- aceptó su mano.

Emmett es un chico alto y robusto, de no más de veinticinco años, igual que Rosalie. Sus facciones son rudas pero con los pómulos ligeramente marcados, tiene los ojos un poco hundidos pero el color verde de los mismos no resalta este defecto. Sus labios son carnosos pero finos, no resaltan demasiado. Su nariz es grande pero acorde con el resto de su cara. Es un hombre guapo e inteligente.

Comenzaron a andar hacia las habitaciones. Rosalie se fijó en que Emmett cojeaba levemente de la pierna izquierda. En uno de sus pasos vislumbró un pequeño vendaje alrededor del tobillo, debería tenerlo esquinzado o algo por el estilo. Se le ocurrió preguntar que le había pasado pero reservó esa pregunta para más adelante.

Cogieron el ascensor, que hacia un ruido extraño y molesto. Subieron hasta la quinta planta que es donde Rosalie tenía la habitación.

Emmett la miró con cara de pocos amigos y dijo:

-Eres tonta. Tienes un hotel para ti sola y sin embargo coges la habitación más pequeña, pudiendo coger una suite.

-Perdona, ¿Que has dicho? si he cogido esta habitación es por una razón- replicó Rosalie desconcertada con el comportamiento de su compañero.

-¿A si? dime cual.

-Pues...porque es la que me ha parecido más confortable- mintió Rosalie, en realidad no había razón alguna para haber cogido esta habitación.

-Tonterías. ¿Sabes qué? yo iré a por una suite, taparé las ventanas y la acomodare para pasar la noche. Tu, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con un colchón viejo al que se le salen los muelles.- Emmett rió, burlándose de ella.

-Está bien pues yo me quedare aquí. Tu vete, que no hay problema.- replicó Rosalie orgullosa. Si hay algo que demacraba el adorable comportamiento de Rosalie, eso era el orgullo.

Vio desaparecer al desconocido por el ascensor. Rosalie advirtió que tenía un culo muy bonito, rió para sus adentros y no dejó de mirarlo hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Al irse él a Rosalie le entró el miedo, esa sensación invadió todo su cuerpo. Se sentía desprotegida y una diana para los monstruos. Entró en su habitación y escudriñó cada rincón para quitarse de la mente que en su ausencia hubiera entrado algún Saltah'na, pero estaba vacía. El miedo aún no había desaparecido, tenía una sensación extraña como que debía estar en la suite con Emmett y no aquí. Recogió sus pertenencias, llenó su mochila con algún que otro objeto que le pudiera servir, esta vez sí, se ocupo de poner a mano la linterna. Se metió la pistola en el pantalón, en la parte de detrás, tocando casi con su perfecto culo y se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba. Cuando salió del ascensor vio un carrito de hotel intacto. Cogió las dos botellas de vino que se encontraban más a mano.

Avergonzada por presentare ahí y conociendo el comportamiento del nuevo, fue a picar a la suite más grande. Se abrió la puerta y con las dos botellas delante suyo masculló un "Hola" acompañado de una mueca de vergüenza. Emmett abrió la puerta del todo y ella pasó. La suite era de las más grandes que había visto, tenía un gran ventanal que de no estar tapado por la persiana, hubiera cubierto la habitación de la luz más brillante y preciosa que podía emanar del sol. Hoy precisamente, hacia un día precioso. A Rosalie le encantan los días soleados, le recuerdan al campo y a las flores. Por la mañana, cuando iba a recoger el correo, salía y se quedaba en el porche disfrutando de los rayos de sol que tocaban su cara, después estiraba sus músculos agarrotados de dormir, saludaba a su vecino del bigote enmarañado y recogía las facturas y demás propaganda.

Emmett sonrió al ver las botellas de vino. Rosalie las giró y miró la etiqueta, ahora comprendía por qué sonreía y es que era uno de los vinos más caros que se puedan encontrar en una vinoteca.

Destapó una de las botellas con un cuchillo, bebió un trago y se la paso a Rosalie, luego masculló:

-Vamos a pasarlo bien. Necesito desconectar de todo esto, es la peor invasión que he vivido- Emmett suspiró y se tiró en la cama.

-Ah, ¿pero qué has vivido más?

Emmett soltó una carcajada, lo cual hizo reír a Rosalie también. Ambos empezaros a hablar y beber de la botella, se contaron sus vidas antes de la invasión. Rosalie era enfermera, tenía una casa y dos perros, vivía bien. En cambio Emmett, era camarero en un bar de cabaret y vivía en un apartamento compartido con otra chica. Son dos personas totalmente distintas, pero que por alguna razón del destino han acabado en la misma habitación de hotel emborrachándose con un par de botellas de vino del caro y es que nadie puede predecir lo que vendrá en un futuro, ni a quien te vas a encontrar, aunque sea tu polo opuesto.

Borrachos ya del todo. Ambos reían y cantaban, saltaban por todas partes. Eran felices y no les importaba nada.

Habían acabado en medio de la habitación, muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Me gusta tu culo- dijo Rosalie alzando una ceja en modo de desafío.

Emmett la miró a la cara, muy serio.

-Y a mí el tuyo.- contestó él. Luego soltó una carcajada que desembocó en una leve sonrisita.

Se acercaron un poquito más. Emmett tocó levemente los labios de Rosalie. Ella quería mas, notaba como el fuego subía por todo su cuerpo. Con la botella aún en la mano, el desconocido le rodeo la cintura con la mano derecha, con la izquierda le rodeo el cuello. Ella le cogió la cara y sin preámbulos besó sus labios con fervor, el fuego aumentaba, quería mas y mas. Él soltó la botella que cayó sobre el parquet con un fuerte estruendo, haciendo que se rompiera. Subió a Rosalie a su cintura, ahora era él el que la besaba ardientemente. La llevó hacia la cama y la tiró allí, ella quedo boca arriba y al ver las intenciones de Emmett, se apresuró a quitarse la ropa.

La noche pasó rápida. Ya estaba amaneciendo, las primeras luces entraron por la ventana. Rosalie se despertó, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados por que sentía que la observaban. Intentó escuchar algo, pero no había ningún ruido. La estancia estaba en silencio, aunque seguía teniendo esa sensación extraña. Poco a poco deslizó la mano por debajo de la sabana en busca de su compañero, topó con él pero aún descansaba. Se decidió a abrir los ojos, despacio levantó los parpados, vislumbró unas siluetas casi humanas. Del susto se incorporó en la cama abriendo los ojos de golpe. Rodeando la cama habían tres Saltah'na que les apuntaban con una pistola.

Le dio unos pequeños golpecitos a Emmett que se removió entre las sabanas. Gruño, se incorporó, miró a su alrededor, luego miró a Rosalie y la cogió de la mano.

Al fin y al cabo la muerte no es tan mala. Unos dicen que te lleva a un lugar mejor, otros que no hay nada después de ella. Sin embargo siempre sé es un poquito más feliz en aquel lugar, sea cual sea, no importa.

_**Holaaaa!**_

_**bueeno ya vuelvo a estar aqui, espero que os guste, es algo diferente a lo que se estila por aqui, no hay tanto amor pero si mas pasion. **_

_**Sabeis que teneis que leer tambien : **_**An eternal love for an eternal life, Tan frio como el hielo, Love paradise y De Española humana a vampira americana. _Espero que os gusten estos tambien ya que son escritos los dos primeros por mi, el tercero es compartido con una amiga y el cuarto es solo de mi amiga._**

**_Un beso y dejad reviews.  
_**


End file.
